Marro
The Marro Race The Marro are a generally humanoid race that inhabit the murky swamp planet of Marr. They operate under a hive mind; some variants of Marro incapable are of action until commanded by higher authority, while others are created with keen intelligence and cunning to lead the lower Marro castes. Their main weaponry is created with genetic engineering, resulting in Marro gifted with biological weapons such as telepathic abilities and natural armors. Other Marro are trained in the usage of external implements such as plasma rifles and primitive slicing tools. The Marro race is produced asexually. Ecology Physical Characteristics Most Marro are humanoid in height, standing between 4'5" to 6'1"; some genetic variants may reach 14' in height, such as Tor-Kul-Na's mount. They are a lightweight race, averaging 130-160 lbs, exluding giant Marro which may exceed several tons. They are a slim race, only appearing muscular due to the lack of flesh. They are bald, and all share a bloodstained look. They do not have bones, but instead have an exoskeletal structure, making them quite durable and formidable in combat. All Marro lack pupils and irises, with the exception of some high-ranking Hivelords and Warlords, who have completely blacked out corneas. Little is known about the lifespan of the Marro race. All Marro are produced by the will of a Marro Hive, and live out their lives in servitude until their death in warfare (or, in rare cases, cannibalism). Nothing is known of their sleeping habits or diets. Abilities Abilities are determined by genetic engineering. Some Marro, such as the immensely powerful Hivelords, inherit abilities through their mounts. The Marro Warlords recieve abilities by biogenetically structuring weaponary to their bodies or their liking. Also Warlords have exceptional telepathic abilities, allowing them to command legions of their own kind without having to utter a single word, mind shackle other sentinent beings to their will, or instill a paralysing fear with their gaze to hinder opposing fighters. Other Marro have a genetic ability to exude a venomous gas to those near them that damage the skin of any non-Marro that comes in contact with it. Another common Marro ability is to clone, using water as a conduit to genetically splice a clone with the exact same charateristics of themselves. Marro technology is organic in nature and highly advanced. Their fire-arms take their energy from a small plasma charged ball attached to the bottom of the weapon, and sometimes from an outside source, such as water, or even the Marro who is weilding it Psychology The Marro are a polluting race, their mere presence fouling water and air, thus making the swamps of Marr and Valhalla favorable habitats. Their mindset is strictly based off the will of their Hive, led by an impetus to contaminate all the planets and force the inhabitants into slavery, stealing their DNA to add to the Hive's codon matrix and obtain genetic supremacy. They seek always to spread their infection, choking out all other life. They are ruthless, lethal, and unforgiving, only allying themselves with others to achieve their domination goal. All other "fleshing" races should be slaves, the Marro being their overlords. They are emotionless, expressing no fear, discontent, or pain. Whenever a Marro is found faulty, the others mercilessly exectute it to prevent it from contaminating the army as a whole. Culture Marro culture is a hive-like, caste structure, ruled by Hivelords. Under them comes the Warlord Caste which in turn rule over the Warrior caste, the main infantry of the Marro. The Drone Caste, mostly used as cannon-fodder, is last in the line with only the trained genetic slave Wulsinu and Nagrub races, the former which they train and use for war, the latter used for defense and food, ranking lower. While the Marro do have a spoken language, which is undecipherable to outsiders, their primary method of communication while on the battlefield seems to be telepathy. Only the highest of the caste structures, such as the Hivelords and Warlords, have this ability however and they use it with deadly accuracy, commanding their troops with incredible efficiency. Slaves *The Wulsinu - Trained canine-like Marro genetic slaves that serve as warhounds and as a hunting pack *The Nagrub - Reptilian Marro genetic slaves that are loyal Hive guardians and serve as fodder for Hivelord mounts, healing wounds when consumed. *The Vipers - Snakelike race sold to the Marro by the Raptorian into slavery. However, the vipers proved belligerent, broke free from Marro mind control, and now declare war upon their enslavers. Also present on Valhalla Marro Present In Valhalla Ne-Gok-Sa Marro Warriors Me-Burq-Sa Marro Drones Su-Bak-Na Marrden Hounds (Wulsinu) Kee-Mo-Shi Tor-Kul-Na Marro Stingers Marro Drudge Marrden Nagrubs (Nagrubs) Grok Riders Wo-Sa-Ga Tul-Bak-Ra Marro Dividers The Hive Rising up from uncharted swamp, the Marro Hive appears to be a unique feature of the terrain. It isn’t until champions come very close to the living walls of the Hive that they hear it gurgle with life and see its walls erupt with hatching Marro, fully mature and ready to do battle. From a distance, the Hive appears like an odd arrangement of dinosauric bones, green pulsing muscle tissue, and strange bubbling masses of fleshy eggs. But battle erupting around the Hive reveals that this creature is far from a passive nest: It thinks and attacks with a will of its own. The Hive shows its vast intelligence as it speaks telepathically to the lesser Marro, calling them to do its will. This brutal combination of creating and commanding the lesser Marro drives fear straight into the hearts of its enemies. List of Marro ranks This is a list of Marro ranks, starting with the highest. •Overlord •Hivelord, Hive •Warlord, Warwitch •Warrior, Divider •Hunter, Stinger •Drone, Guard General Strategy The Marro are an army heavily based on rolling the 20-sided-die. There is a hero (Su-Bak-Na) that boosts die rolls for Marro units. They are also based on swarm units bonding with a powerful hero and replenishable numbers. The Marro Hive can revive fallen drones, stingers, and drudges. The marro ranged units are short-ranged and are meant to surround and engage enemy figures. Their only melee squad is the Marro Drones, which are meant to engage enemy figures while heroes or Marro Stingers do the dirty work. Marro Stingers are the staple ranged unit, with Marro Drudges as a swamp water specific ranged unit. The Grok Riders are the heavy cavalry, with drones as light infantry. The Marro Warriors are a staple ranged squad, but since unique, may only be drafted once in an army. Marro Nagrubs and Marrden Hounds are support healers and light cavalry, respectively. Drafting Marro As mentioned, the Marro are great at swarming and D20 rolls. On their own, most squads can be weak in one way or another, and the regeneration of units via the Hive is a rather slow process and forces units to stay within the 12 hex radius of the Hive if you don't want to waste the order markers. In a standard 500 point game, using Marro is difficult, as you have very few resources with which to account for the squads' weaknesses. Both the Hive and Su-Bak-Na are both 160 points each, so it's unlikely that you will be able to draft both without seriously hindering the size of your squads, plus the Hive's immobility will make it a prime target for snipers, BEWARE Zetacron and other high power snipers. Common figures used with Marro armies: Raelin, Roman Legionnairs (for bonding) Common draft combos: Grok Riders + Ne-Gok-Sa/Me-Burq-Sa Marro Stingers + Raelin/Taelord Tor-Kul-Na + Marrden Nagrubs (NOTE: Some information may be taken from Wikipedia; all information inside the entire Wikia community is shared, copyrighting is not abused in this article.) Category:Species Category:Utgar Category:Marro